The Grand Adventure: The Search For Dot
by ANW2004
Summary: Based on Pooh's Grand Adventure. Flik Teaches Dot How To Play Baseball But Dot Ended Up Being Lost. So, Atta And Flik Are Going An Excitedly Adventures To Find Dot. Sequel to Alternate Ending: Together Against Down
1. Once is a Last Day of Golden Summer

_Once upon the last day of a golden summer, there was a 2 Ants . The Flying Ant Girl, whom we shall meet in a moment, was called Dot. The Ant was called Flik. And **  
**together, they had many grand adventures With Princess Atta When in a remarkable place called the Hundred Acre Wood Uh I Mean Ant Island . But the grandest and most extraordinary of all their adventures was still to begin._

* * *

 **The Grand Adventure**

 **The Search For Dot**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, As Flik Teaches Dot How To Play Baseball Game.**

Flik: "Dot, That's What A Call Baseball"

Dot: "Yay!"

 **So, Flik And Dot Are Having Fun And They're Happy To Play.**

Dot: "So, Flik, How Are You Supposed To Do This Today?"

Flik: "I Knew What I Am Saying For Me"

Dot: "So, What I Am"

Flik: "So What"

Dot: "Okay, Forever and ever

Is a very long time Flik"

Flik: "Forever isn't long at all  
When I'm with you

I wanna call your name, forever  
And you will always answer, forever  
And both of us will be  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever"

Dot: "I wanna stay like this, forever  
If only I could promise, forever  
Then we could just be we"

Flik And Dot: "Forever you and me  
Forever and ever"

Dot: "Forever and ever  
Is a very long time Flik  
Forever isn't long at all, Dot  
When I'm with you"

Flik: "I wanna be with you, forever  
I want you right here beside me, forever"

Dot: "One thing you should know  
No matter where I go"

Flik And Dot: "We'll always be together  
Forever and ever"

 **So, They Walked Besides The Ant Island.**

* * *

 **Nightime, Flik And Dot Walked In Suddenly as They Sit On The Log.**

Dot: "That's Happened Before"

Flik: "Dot, Is It Been Ever To Say... Nothing"

Dot: "Flik, I Wanna Do How We Know It is"

Flik: "So, Dot, I Need Your Help" (Yawns) "I'm Tired"

Dot: "But, Flik, I Have To Stay With You, We Have To Cheer"

Flik: "I Know About" (Yawns) "I Never Kept Yawning Before"

Dot: "So, How It Feels When You're Sleepy?"

Flik: "I'm So Tired, Dot, I Kept Yawning"

Dot: "So. I'm Always Be With You"

 **So, Everything Went Black.**


	2. The Upside Down Rock

**Next Morning, The First Day Of Autumn, Flik Snoring Loudly He's asleep but Woke Up a Next Day.**

Flik: "Huh? Huh? Today is... The First Day of Autumn!"

 **He Ran To Ant Island And Then, Atta Hit Him Accidentally.**

Atta: "Oops! Today is... Uh Uh. The First Day of Fall Following The Last Day of Summer"

Flik: "Yeah" (Nods His Head)

Atta: "I Know Something It Has To Do"

Flik: "Might Be Missing Poor Little Dot"

Atta: "Oh! I Have To Find Dot"

Flik: "I Should Have This Any"

 **So, At The Field, Heimlich Is Doing The Word.**

Heimlich: "And So, They Are Discovering Adventures"

Flik: "Heimlich, What Do You Think?"

Heimlich: "So. She is Gone To S-C-H-O-O-L. Skull!"

Flik: "Skull?"

Heimlich: "Okay. Oh, how I envy you

Not everyone has the chance  
To face the unspeakable terrors  
Of the great unknown

Today's the day  
In only a matter of moments  
You'll all be on your way  
What lurks around the corner  
Not a soul can say  
But I can guess  
More or less  
Hidden dangers  
Great duress  
Ah, the moments of glory  
Is close at hand  
It's gonna be grand

Adventure is a wonderful thing  
Pack only the essential  
I'll tell you what to bring  
Your strength  
Your nerve  
Your hearts  
Your wits  
And for skullosaurus attacks  
First aid kits

Adventure is a hoot and a half  
You'll face unearthly dangers  
And look at them and laugh  
The claws  
The teeth  
The chase  
The thrill  
You'll never want to come home  
Maybe you never will

That's the beauty of adventure  
It's strictly sink or float  
It runs you 'til you're ragged  
Then it grabs you by the throat  
You struggle to survive it  
Though the chances are remote  
Hoo, hoo, lucky you  
Wish I was coming too  
Adventure is a wonderful thing

I almost forgot the very best part  
You not only get to save your friend  
From the most dangerous place  
Namely Skull  
But from the most dangerous part  
Of the most dangerous place  
The eye of the skull itself"

Flik: "Oh, bother"

Heimlich: "And you  
General Flik  
Off you go  
Marching high and low  
Your friend  
Waits at the end  
Right here  
Take a look  
The map is perfectly clear  
With your excellent sense of direction  
You've nothing to fear

Through the quicksand  
Tempting fate  
And fighting spasms  
Dodging avalanching boulders  
Remember, Dot's fate  
Rests completely on your shoulders Flik"

Flik: "Excuse me Heimlich"

Heimlich: "It's up to you

That's the beauty of adventure  
The trembling and the dread  
Oh I can't think of another thing  
I'd rather do instead

Perhaps you could join us?

No, no, you go ahead

Hoo, hoo, lucky you  
Tally ho, and toodle ooh  
Ready now, noble chin  
Chest out, tummy in  
Make a fracas, have a fling  
Drop a postcard, give a ring  
Get the lead out, time to swing  
Whoop dee doo, and badda bing  
Adventure, is a wonderful thing

I salute you  
And those of you doomed to never return  
I salute you twice"

 **So Later, Flik And Atta Walked Down The Bridge.**

 _And so, Flik And Atta crossed over into... well, that part of the Ant Island which Heimlich called "The Great Unknown." It was the start of their quest for Dot . They would find her, Heimlich said, if they could get through the woods. For the woods, Heimlich said, were filled with Grasshoppers, and Rabbits, and who knew how much worse?_

 **Then, Flik And Atta Walked Down.**

Flik: "Look!"

 **The Strange Rock Shown.**

Atta: "The Upside-Down Rock. If you've made it this far, you're where monsters are"

Flik: "What Was That, Atta?"

Atta: "Sounded too hungry for a Grasshoppers. Too plump for a Caterpillers. I'd say it's a big old, buggy-eyed, saber, Skullasaurus!"

Flik And Atta: "Skullasaurus!"

Atta: "Which Way Do We Run?"

Flik: "Where do we hide? uh? What's the shortest shortcut home? I believe, um, that way is a good way!" (They Run) "Although this way could be better. If not over here. Although there might be particularly pleasant as well. "

Atta: "Stop it! We're getting nowhere fast, Flik, and that just won't do. A leader must be someone leaderly. Quick-thinking! Informed! Someone like... me. Well... ah... there. Anyone with half a set of smarts can see we, ah, lose the beast by cutting across this lovely meadow And a lovely meadow it is. Oh, why, look! Is that Golden Dahlia-Daffodilus? Rare for this location."

Flik: "What exactly is this location, Princess Atta, And might it be nearer Dot Than Farther"

Atta: "Why, we're right here! On course, of course. Where else would we be? Heimlich, Where are we?! "Nice Peaceful Spot." Ha! Indeed "

 **Then, Flik is Hungry.**

Flik: "Oh, dear! This is not the place for a small and frightfully fearful animal, such as myself."


End file.
